Mina Harker
Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker (née Murray) is a member and one of the leaders of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, as a chemist and a powerful, 150 year old vampire. She is known to be the former lover of Dracula. In her human life, Mina was a striking brunette medical student who is incredibly forward thinking and independent for a woman of her era, being the only woman training at the University of London. She is the daughter of William Murray, and the late Mrs. Murray, the widowed fiancé of Jonathan Harker, the former best friend of Lucy Westenra, and the love interest of Dracula. She is also the reincarnation of Dracula's long dead wife, Ilona. History Early Life Mina was born on July 24th, 1859 in London. She grew up reading Allan Quatermain's exploits. She was Jonathan Harker's fiancee and best friend of Lucy Westenra, the count's first victim. She became and worked as a young schoolmistress (teaching etiquette and decorum) who was engaged to Jonathan Harker, and friends with Lucy Westenra. Victimized She visited Lucy in Whitby on July 24 of that year when schools would have closed for the summer, but she herself eventually victimized by the Original Vampire Dracula himself. After her fiancé Jonathan escapes from Count Dracula's castle, Mina travels to Budapest and joins him there. Mina cares for him during his recovery from his traumatic encounter and the two return to England as husband and wife. Back home, they learn that Lucy has died from a mysterious illness steming from severe bloodloss as the result of repeated visits from some unknown blood-drinking animal, — the animal, they learn, was none other than Dracula taking a different shape. Becoming a Vampire Mina and Jonathan join the coalition around Oracle, Rayne, and Abraham Van Helsing, who now turn their attentions to destroying the Count. After Dracula learns of this plot against him, he takes revenge by visiting in Whitby — and biting — Mina at least three times. Dracula also feeds Mina his blood, destining her to become a vampire at her death. The group efforts to spare her this fate by killing Dracula. Mina slowly succumbs to the blood of the vampire that flows through her veins, switching back and forth from a state of consciousness to a state of semi-trance during which she is telepathically connected with Dracula. Mina then uses her inherent telepathic abilities to track Dracula's movements. When coming across a victim, Mina feeds on the blood of the human and fully turns into a vampire, allowing her to be stronger, faster, and iimmortal, as she thought it could help her defeat Dracula. Dracula flees back to his castle in Transylvania, followed by Van Helsing's gang, who defeat him just before sunrise. However, Mina still remained a vampire and was not freed from the curse. Personality Mina Harker is a spiritually strong, pure of heart, open-minded, strongly independent, intelligent, compassionate, very forgiving, short-tempered, resourceful and intellectually gifted beautiful young woman. However, as independent as she is, there are a few people she trusts, some of those being Oracle and Rayne. Mina is in many ways a heroine of the story, embodying purity, innocence, and Christian faith-virtues she maintains despite her suffering at the vampire's hands. Powers and Abilities Mina possesses the common powers and abilities inherited in all non-original vampires. However, despite being over 150 years old, she herself is a very powerful vampire in her own right, possessing powers and abilities unique to herself, most of which are almost exactly like, it not, are even similar to those of the Original Vampire Dracula himself. This makes her one of the most powerful vampires in the series. * Advanced Vampirism Physiology - Being a vampire, Mina possesses the common traits inherited in all vampires. However, having been sired by the Original Vampire Dracula himself, Mina possesses powers and abilities not seem in many vampires, making her a rather powerful vampiric creature. In addition to the various mental and physical benefits that Mina is heir to, she also possess the ability to turn others into vampires as well. This makes her more powerful than vampires her age and even most older ones as well. Her vampiric powers and abilities include: **'Clairvoyance' - As a vampire, Mina has the power to see and talk to ghosts. **'Dream Manipulation' - As a vampire, Mina can enter and control the dreams of humans, causing lucid dreaming and distorting reality in a humans dreams **'Emotional Control' - Even though vampires have limited control over their own emotions, Mina is very good at controlling hers, even when confronting Dracula. **'Fangs' - Being a vampires, Mina possesses a pair of long fangs allowing her to feed of the blood of humans and animals. **'Flight' - In addition to flying like normal vampire can, Mina can fly through the air by transforming herself into a huge swarm of bats. **'Immortality' - A common trait inherited in all vampires, Mina is immortal and does not age a millisecond past her absolute physical prime. She can not be killed by conventional weapons and can and will live forever. Because death has already claimed them, vampires do not possess a lifespan, nor do they age or decay. If Mina is damaged at all, whatever damage she experiences will instantaneously be gone as though their was no damage the moment after. Mina is over 150 years old. ***'Invulnerability' - Like all vampires, Mina can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. She has an extreme durability to pain. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Although only over 150 years old and not even being an elder vampire, Mina's accelerated healing makes her virtually impossible to kill. **'Mind Compulsion' - Common to all vampires, Mina can compel the minds of humans. **'Shapeshifting' - Mina can transform herself into a deadly cloud of blood sucking bats. **'Sunlight Adaptation' - An ability unique to herself, like few vampires, Mina has the power to adapt to sunlight. **'Super Agility' - Because she is a vampire, Mina possesses unnatural agility that is beyond that of humans. **'Super Durability' - As with all vampires, Mina's is durable to a variety of pain, allowing her to take a great amount of damage without being slowed down. **'Super Reflexes' - Like all vampires, Mina's reflexes are faster than that of humans. She has caught many knives, axes, swords, and arrows shot and thrown at her many times. **'Super Senses' - As with all vampires, Mina possesses extremely keen senses of sight, smell, taste, and hearing. **'Super Speed' - As a vampire, Mina is much faster than humans. She, like all vampires, is described as possessing "the speed of a falling star". She is unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge attacks, no matter what effort her human adversaries put into their attacks. Upon becoming a full vampire, Mia moves so fast that she seems to appear and disappear instantaneously. She can sneak up on her prey from behind by appearing seemingly out of nowhere. **'Super Strength' - Being a vampire, Mina is even stronger than humans, some shapeshifters, and some monsters. She once overpowered a group of heavily armed men and can even fight Rayne, a Dhampir almost 300 years old, on almost even grounds. Upon being made into a vampire, her strength and bodily force increases dramatically to the point where she can overpower men with ease and crush stone with her bare hands, even accidentally. Dracula describes her strength as that of twenty men. Mia can ram into a charging small army of over a 30 men and trample them, sending them flying through the air with the force of a stampeding animal. Eventually, slaughtered them all, proving herself as a literal one man army. When she became a full vampire, Mia experienced a further increase in her strength once she consumed human blood for the first time. **'Super Stamina' - As a vampires, Mina's stamina is far beyond than of any single human. **'Telepathy' - Like most vampires, Mina has the power to read the minds of humans, animals, and transitioning vampires. ***'Telepathic Connection to Dracula' - Due to being turned by Dracula himself, Mina Murray has a telepathic connection with the Original Vampire and she can use this to track him. **'Teleportation' - An ability unique to herself, Mina can teleport herself anywhere on earth from one place to another. **'Weather Control' - As a vampire, Mia can control the weather, creating lightning storms and covering the sun and sky with thick, stormy clouds and just as easily remove them. Skills and Talents *'Eidetic Memory' - Being a vampire, Mina to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget since becoming sired into the species. Her mind is often called a "vault" in which they store all information permanently, regarldess of how far such memories recede into the past. Additionally, as a scientist, Mina's memory is far greater than most vampires, endowing her with near-superhuman intelligence. *'Keen Intellect' - Having been around for over 150 years and as a scientist, Mina is remarkably intelligent. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Mina is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant fighter, due to her age and have over a century in a half of experience. **'Talented Swordswoman' - Mina is also very skilled in swordsplay. Relationships * Mina and Johnathon (former husband) * Mina and Rayne (oldest friend and companion) * Mina and Oracle (friends) * Mina and Allen (allies) * Mina and Captain Nemo (allies) * Mina and Dorean (ex-lovers/former allies/enemies) * Mina and Dracula (ex-lovers/enemies) Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Hunters Category:Female Characters